


The Analyst and the Consulting Detective

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, OC romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica is the new Forensic Analyst at scotland Yard with an amazing ability she has kept to herself and a traumatic past that comes back to haunt her but with the help of a certain Consulting Detective, will she be able to overcome the hurdles of her past ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new begining

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end

Jessica is sat in the cab looking out at the tall buildings and skyscrapers of the London streets. She watches all the normal people going about their lives and to keep her boredom at bay, she observes them. She spots two men. As the cab stops in front of traffic lights, she scans them. One man is short with short brown hair and a fairly casual attire, the other a tall man with blackish unruly hair and a seemingly heavy trench coat and scarf. She observed the short man: Late 30s, army man due to the straight posture resembling an army stance, old injury to left leg, slightly compensating on the right. She then looks at the taller man and for the first time she doesn't know. She scans him again but to avail.  
Suddenly, the cab lurches forward, breaking her concentration and losing her sight of the two men. She could not shake the thought about that tall man. Ever since she was a little girl she could figure people out just by observing them. Some people were easy to read than others but she has never encountered someone who she could not read. Maybe this tall man was a very complex person or she hadn't had enough time to scan him completely. No matter, she thought. The probability of seeing this man again are slim to none so there was no logical reason to ponder over this strange man and his army companion.  
The cab reached her destination. She got out and paid the fee to the cab driver who helped take out her luggage from the boot of the cab. Jack was stood at the front door of a classic Edwardian house.  
Jack was her younger brother. He just recently started going to the Imperial College of London and he needed a place to stay. She had offered to share a flat with him until he could afford a flat of his own provided that they split the rent in half.

“Not bad, to say we are splitting the rent we got this place pretty cheap” Jack said gleefully. Jessica walks towards jack “You could say that seeing as we are in Kensington, it is a great location” she agreed as jack wrapped his arms around her. 

The last time she had seen Jack, she was 21 and Jack was ten. Now he is 20 and starting College. She regrets the separation from her brother but she had no choice. It was necessary to exclude herself from her family to keep them safe. She shuddered at the memory whilst still being hugged by Jack.

“You're shivering, let's go inside” Jack led her inside while he carried one bag and she carried the two others. 

They climbed a flight of stairs and entered through a main doorway. She dropped her luggage by the two couches in the living-room. The flat was clean and tidy. The living-room took up most of the flat with the exception of a small open plan kitchen and a small corridor that led off to two bedrooms and a bathroom

Jack broke the awkward silence “there's a flat beneath us where a couple are staying and the payment starts next month” Jess opened her mouth as if to say something but suddenly a blood curdling scream could be heard from downstairs. As instinct kicked in, Jess ran down the stairs and rushed through the unlocked door of the flat below. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw the figure of a strong man loom over a female figure curled up in the corner, terror expressed on her face. Jess was so focused on the man, she didn't notice when Jack had followed her and gasped at the scene in front of them. The man turned as he heard Jack gasped, Jess prepared herself to fight and defend herself but surprisingly the man whispered “fuck” before leaping out of the open window which was on the ground level and fled. Jack quickly called the police as Jess went over to the terrified woman.  
About 5 minutes later, the police sirens could be heard outside of the house. A man who looked like he was in his mid 40s stepped into the flat “DI Lestrade” Jess read out loud from the badge which was held out. 

“Ms Smith, I presume. I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow morning.” he stated before turning to the two officers that stood in the doorway: “Right, one of you go escort these three to the police station, I've got a certain forensics team to call”

At close inspection one of the policemen was in fact a policewoman. She helped up the trembling woman and Jess and gestured Jack to follow before leading them outside and into one of the two police cars stationed there.  
They spent a good three hours at the station being interrogated until Lestrade came to them from the scene they had left. “Ms and Mr Smith, we couldn't find much to go on and our Forensic Analyst is away so I'm hoping Jessica that you will start the job earlier than we agreed.” She nodded “yes sir and please, call me Jess” Lestrade smiled with relief before putting a straight face on “now seeing as you two both live in the flat above he crime, I've arranged for you to move into 221C Baker street until this case has closed. Don't worry about the rent we've asked the Landlady of 221 Baker street and she has kindly agreed to lend you the flat free of rent and as for the flat above the crime scene, your Landlord has offered to suspend the rent” Jess smiled at the kind gesture and with relief as she and Jack could definitely not afford both rents.

“Freak's here” said a woman with brown frizzy hair and the attire of a business woman. Following her was the tall man that had intrigued Jess. This was her opportunity to observe him fully. Attractive would be an insult to this man. She could not see him properly through the confines of a cab but now he was up close she could see every detail of his face including extremely sharp cheekbones and a cold, steel blue stare.

“Sherlock Holmes” he spoke as he held out a gloved hand. It took a while for Jess to register his deep voice before shaking his hand. She observed him carefully before noticing that he was staring at her. It soon turned into an awkward staring contest, she knew she wouldn't win. She broke the gaze before realising that they were both alone in the interrogation room. She watched as Sherlock sat in the chair opposite her. He rested his elbows on the table that separated them before placing his hands in what looked like a prayer. His stare did not once falter. 

“I could find this man easily with the detailed description you gave to Lestrade but I'm curious.”he finally spoke after another awkward pause. “Curious about what?” she managed to say.  
“How could you that this attacker was a fisherman?”it didn't sound like a question the way he said but Jess answered anyway:

“His hands were rugged suggesting that he uses his hands frequently. So obviously he is used to manual labour. He absolutely reeked of fish when I ran into the flat. The owner hadn't recently cooked fish otherwise the kitchen would have been dirty and if she had cooked fish a few days previously, I would have smelt it when walking through the hall before the attack and she would have tried to mask the smell with air freshener which wasn't the case. And finally I noticed the weapon he was going to use: the knife. It was the knife a fishmonger uses and I somehow doubt such a knife belonged to the victim.”  
Sherlock barely flinched instead was a small smile. Jess was confused, she rarely spoke of the information she gathered and when she did the person listening was usual shocked by her observational skills. She started to worry about what this man wanted from her. She watched him carefully, trying to determine every expression that passed through his face. He rose form his chair before walking up to the only exit of the interrogation room before stopping in front of it and turning around to face. He smirked before motioning Jess to follow him. She did not hesitate to follow, wondering where he was leading her. They walked through the police station, none of the officers that tried to stop them as they walked out. He hailed a cab before getting in, leaving the door open to let Jess. Now she was getting worried, where was Sherlock taking her, she thought. As she climbed in and closed the door, Sherlock motioned to the cab driver and ordered “221 Baker street”. A feeling of extreme relief washed over her as she realised he was taking her to the temporary flat that Lestrade had kindly assigned to her and Jack. The silence was awkward as he looked out the window.

“Thank you for taking to my temporary home but I could have easily hailed a cab myself” “What is the point in getting to separate cabs if we both have the same destination” he answered.  
“You live in 221B then” “Good deduction” the sarcasm was clear in his voice.

After that, the silence was back but this time Jess welcomed it. It helped her forget that the man she found so difficult to figure out was sitting next to her in a cab and that she was going to be living temporarily in the flat just below his. The cab driver made her jump as he snapped her out of her thoughts when he said that they were at their destination. She got out of the car and noticed that Sherlock had not waited for her and instead headed straight into the house without stopping to think that she might not know which door is her own flat. Frustrated by his rudeness, she walked up to the door and pushed it open. There stood in the hall was her brother and Sherlock obviously discussing something that they didn't want Jess to know. Sherlock gave her one final glance before climb a flight of stairs taking to steps at time, his long trench coat bellowing as he sped up the stairs then slamming his door shut once inside what she assumed was his flat. One look at Jack and she knew that he was keeping something from but what.


	2. Memories & Dreams

_The warm breeze blew around Jess as she leaned on the balcony of her hotel room looking out at the neon signs illuminating the Las Vegas strip. She sighed before turning around and heading to her room._   
_The hotel room was an extravagant suite that only millionaires could afford but thanks to her dad's experience as a salesman, he managed to wrangle them this room._   
_Once in her room, she started to put her favourite dress, strapless turquoise green that flows and stops just above her knees. With her dress and turquoise heeled sandals on, she quietly grabbed her purse making sure she had her wallet, ID and room key before leaving and heading down to the casino._   
_She walked into the casino amazed by all the flashing lights coming from the machines and the amazing details around the ornamented pillars. It was as if she was transported back to Roman times. On the edge of rows of machines, she spotted the bar. She walked up and casual asked for her favourite cocktail: Blue Hawaiian, as expected, she was asked for ID which wasn't a problem seeing as she was 21. She stayed there casually drinking her cocktail before working up the courage to gamble but suddenly a young man not that much older than her approached. He was fairly good-looking with a mop of dirty blonde hair swept up into spikes and held in place with gel, he had a Hawaiian shirt on with light brown shorts and sandals._

_“May I buy you with a drink?” he asked casually. She was surprised she had attracted such a good-looking man. She smiled before nodding. Smiling back he turned to the barrister “two shots of Tequila for me and the lady pleased” As the barrister placed their shots on the wooden bar, Jess felt a tingling feeling in her lower abdomen. She ignored it as she drank the shot, letting the burning sensation run down her throat and warm her from the inside. Suddenly the room started swirling and darkening around. Jess started to panic as the man eyes that were once crystal blue turned to a glowing red and the casino she was in burst into flames around her. The surroundings and the people started to melt until she was alone in dark room illuminated by flames with a beast of the former man that had approached her. She screamed._

“Jess! Jess!! JESS!!!” Jack shook her to wake her from her nightmare. She woke up violently and sat up so fast that Jack didn't have time to react before being head butted by his sister. She looked around with the image of terror painted on her face, cold sweat trickled down her face as she tried to slow her erratic breathing. She was met with a look of pure concern from her brother which only gave her a nauseous feeling at the pit of her stomach. She was having nightmares again. She thought she had got rid of them for good but being reunited with her brother again must have triggered them. She clambered out of bed before giving her brother a reassuring hug and then proceeding to the bathroom for a cold shower without saying a word.

She did not sleep for the rest of night, scared that she would have another nightmare. By 7 am, she left the flat and hailed herself a cab to the police station to start her new job as Forensic Analyst.  
At the station, she was greeted by a happy looking Lestrade who's smiled faded and was replaced by a look of concern as she moved closer. The woman with the frizzy was standing next to him.

“Are you sure you are Ok with working since that traumatic experience that happened yesterday,”He asked with genuine concern. She nodded before replying “I work with Scotland Yard now, I'm bound to have to see crime scenes, dead bodies and the odd mystery, I might as well get used to it” “Ok then, he replied, this is DI Sally Donovan, she will supervising you just for today then tomorrow you will be on your own” he said before gesturing to the woman next to him. Sally smiled before extending her hand “pleasure to meet you”. Jess shook it without displaying any kind of emotions. Sally awkwardly cleared her throat before gesturing at Jess to followed.

Instead of going to the crime scene bellow the flat she had previously intended to stay at, she found herself at a crime scene in the St Patrick's RCM cemetery. The yellow police band was stretched around 6 or 7 gravestones and there lay a corpse of a man. On closer inspection, Jess noticed a bullet wound on the temple of the man's left side, his left gripping a gun. She felt a shadow loom over her, she looked up to find Sherlock staring at her with cold eyes. She turned her attention to the short man stood next to him. He looked the exact opposite of Sherlock as he extended his hand with a genuine warm smile “John Watson, you must Jessica Smith” he said as Jess shook his hand and nodded.

“I know you want to ask so don't hesitate” Sherlock said as Jess and John both looked at him with a confused expression. She sighed as she realized what he was implying. “John” she waited till she grasped his attention before asking “Afghanistan or Iraq?” John stood staring at her, speechless.  
“Ms Smith!!” Sherlock rolled his eyes upon seeing the woman who had called for Jess. Jess left the two men and approached her “supervisor” for the day.

“I see you've already met the freak and his boyfriend then” “b-b-boy-boyfriend?!”Jess stuttered, “Yes boyfriend, it's pretty obvious but then again the most observant man over there is completely oblivious about it. Ironic really”. Jess exhaled realising she was holding her breath at the realisation that her “supervisor's” remark was an unfounded comment but she still couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment and jealousy for the relationship between John and Sherlock even though it could be just platonic.

Sally cleared her throat to grab Jess's attention as she was staring at Sherlock who was clinically observing the body as John stood back. “It's your turn to examine the body and gain some conclusion though don't worry if the freak undermines your theory, he always does” At those words, Jess approached the body for a second time, ignoring the duo. She stared at the body for 5 minutes occasionally shifting position to get a better look. Once finished, she stood up and pulled out a notepad with a pencil trapped in the spirals. Sherlock stood straight, waiting patiently which John deemed unusual for Sherlock. Jess scribbled everything down on the notepad before Sherlock extended his hand expecting Jess to hand the pad over. She did.

“Pitman Shorthand; not surprised at how fast you wrote your notes down.” he commented before reading her notes out loud “Possible suicide but most likely murder. Bullet wound on left though gun in right hand. Staged suicide, gun in right hand is the victims defence whilst the murder attacked and shot in left side of head” he furrowed his brows before looking at an anxious Jess. “Correct, though sample from the gun in victims hand to prove that shot in his head doesn't come from the gun in his hand then send me the data of the DNA test you perform to confirm the victim's identity” after Sherlock gave those he turned walked away with a bemused looking John following.

At St Barts laboratory, Jess found herself comparing DNA samples with her tablet with Scotland Yard's records. She was struggling to concentrate with Sherlock playing on her mind. How did he know she had deduced that John was an ex army Doctor, She thought. After staring at the same sample for over half an hour, she gave up, letting out a big sigh which grabbed the attention of a female pathologist “Molly Hooper, Pathologist” she read of the badge pinned to her lab coat. She gave Jess a shy smile before asking if Jess wanted a coffee. Jess was about to answer as a tall man came striding through the double doors of the laboratory, ordering Molly to get coffee.  
“She's a Pathologist, not your Personnel waitress” Sherlock stopped at this remark confused that someone has mentioned the way he treats Molly so Jess continues “The DNA test hasn't been finalized if that's why you are here. And if your just here to boss me into getting finished faster I think you should turn around and head back to Baker Street and ask for John to give you lesson on how to be patient” She said sharply, annoyed by how he treated Molly. Sherlock just stared at her with one of his cold hard stares. Anxious by how awkward the situation has become, molly stuttered “I'll g-get Coffee, B-Black with two su-sugars?” Sherlock nodded to Molly before she left the lab.

That just made Jess even angrier but she bit her tongue, holding back the furious words she had in mind for Sherlock. Sensing the anger, He carefully spoke “I came to say that I'm glad not every one in Scotland Yard is an idiot. But I must ask how you are able to deduce?” the anger dissipated from her body at the question “I've always been able to, even as a child. I always though that it was unusual for me to have this ability so I buried” “that's obvious. It's not a bad thing to be able to deduce. When people think I'm insulting, I am merely describing them. I couldn't deduce as a child though. I worked hard at training my brain to do the things I can do now”*

Jess just stared blankly at Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first Sherlock fanfic so please leave a comment on what you think. and enjoy.


End file.
